shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The man with black butterflies welcomes two Dreadful guests
Right after escaping, Melon of the Dreaded Pirates and Leon from... Uh, somewhere.. Are now travelling together, little do they know that someone is watching them from afar. Their first plan, lay low for a while and start trading again. Their plan was simple when an unexpected guest suddenly came like a super typhoon. Leon: So, what now? Melon: Let's see, we should see a newspaper or something... That's when the said "visitor" arrived... He was man of mid height, a bit tan skin, wavy black hair and yellow eyes. Frequently, he wears a black tuxedo, with white scarf, inside, a black polo shirt, a black hat with violet lining, he also wears white gloves he then walked towards the two of them. ???: Tell me, do you enjoy life? Melon: Eh? Who asked you to budge in buddy? Leon: Don't mind him, Melon. Please, we're kinda busy. Aldous: Name's Draco D. Aldous. And I'll be your death wish. Melon was startled, that man shared the same last name as his captain Draco D. Drautic. He knows very well how skilled his captain is, so the moment he heard Aldous say who he was, he was overjoyed. He can now have his wish, challenge someone who is in the same level as Drautic. Melon: Who hired you? I may ask. Leon: Now's not the time to be polite, (unsheathes his Ten no kami no karasu) now's the time to fight. Aldous just smiled like a fox, he waved his hand and Melon and Leon noticed that black butterflies were coming out from his palm. He was no ordinary opponent, he was also a devil fruit user... He raised his fist in the air and his dark butterflies instantly spawned. Now the scary thing was happening, Leon and Melon have already sensed that these were ordinary butterflies. They contain different powders that is capable of a variety of abilities. Aldous: That's the spirit you guys, you can't just die... Well you are gonna die eventually, so let me have some fun.. Okay? Melon: (Grins) Hehehe... (Raises his fist) Cut the crap! Melon wastes no time and goes in for the kill, Leon observes what Aldous has up his sleeves. Melon tries to land a clean hit on Aldous but Aldous' butterflies forms into a dome that block Melon's attack. Leon tries to hit the dome with his Karasu no chāpu, but it also fails to do much damage. Aldous emerges from his spherical sheild, and smiles at Melon and Leon. Aldous: Do you know, in some countries. Black butterflies are a sign that someone's gonna die? Melon: Cut the superstitious crap, who sent you? Aldous: Let's just say, I've been watching your crew for quite some time now. You see, I was part of the revolutionary army... And I heard from a comrade that someone shared the same last name as me... I had the list of his crew members, and I saw you. Since your the one closest I said to myself, "I'll test him to see what type of person my relative is". Melon: Drautic is a strong man, he won't pick me like I'm some kind of shitbag! Leon: Aldous, that's your name right? (Raises his Ten no kami karasu) I'll test my strength by fighting you. Aldous: I feel flattered, but.... (Aims his hand at Leon) You still need training, champ. Aldous releases a huge amount of dark butterflies which flies straight to Leon, he tries to counter it with another attack. But it was too late, Aldous' butterflies already released a special powder which stuns it's target. Leon: ...Shit! Melon saves him in the nick of time by firing an air compressed shot which disperses the dark butterflies. Melon: Now we fight serious! Leon: Thanks, man. Now to teach this asshole not to mess with the Dreaded Pirates! Aldous: What a lovely crew name. The Dreaded Pirates, I bet you bring Dreadful news every time you land on some Island righ- Melon again, wastes no time and goes in the offensive, Leon joins in and tries to land some punches but Aldous is swift enough to dodge all attacks. Melon tries to hit Aldous with Tornado chaser But Aldous counters it with when he orders his butterflies to harden. Nullifying Melon's attack, Leon tries to land hit on Aldous but he is hit multiple times by Aldous' butterflies. Aldous: Now it's my turn, Gust! With a wave of his hand, Aldous' butterflies shoots a huge gust of wind towards Leon and Melon. Leon counters it with his Ten no kami karasu. Melon jumps from behind Leon and fires Magic wind palm at Aldous, Aldous blocks it by ordering his butterflies to form a sphere which completely nullifies Melon's attack. Melon: What... The hell? Leon: This guy, if we take out his butterflies... His nothing! Aldous: Don't get too ahead of yourselves, champs. I can spawn millions upon millions of butterflies at will. Melon: Whatever! We'll take our chances! Leon: Melon, DO IT NOW! Melon: Heh! Melon jumps back at a long distance and begins to suck the air around the area, getting warmer and warmer... Melon begins to create a huge sphere of compressed air. Leon flies off to a safe distance, and then he signals Melon to fire the Sphere, Melon does so and the fires it at Aldous' direction. Even if the attack doesn't connect, the damage is still great. Creating a huge crack on the ground. Melon and Leon both jump for joy, but it is cut short when Aldous begins to walk, unscratched. Leon: This is wrong... Even A MARINE ADMIRAL WOULD'VE FELT SOMETHING WITH AN ATTACK LIKE THAT! Leon transforms into a hybrid carrion crow, and tries to strike Aldous but his attack is quickly countered when Aldous hammers him with his butterflies. Leon:...Ouch. Aldous: You tried your best, but it wasn't good enough....! Melon: His attack was a distraction, moron.... Leon quickly grabs a hold of both of Aldous' legs and grins at him. Aldous is slightly amused and says something to Melon. Aldous: Listen, the moment you started this fight... It was clearly possible I would win in the end, having the ability to spawn numerous butterflies at once... It was a one sided fight after all. Melon: I wouldn't care less, Unexpected things are bound to happen in life... It's not calculated and one sided as you think... If that were true, LIFE WOULD BE BORING!!!! Aldous: Hmmm?! Aldous elbows Melon in the stomach, knocking him out cold. Leon is shocked to see Melon getting knocked out that easily, but he is too, kicked in the stomach and is also knocked out. Aldous: This battle was fun, Thank you. Melon: (Son of a bitch) Leon: (Damn, what the hell's with his power?) The battle was finished, the victor was victorious. The ones who lost, learned a knew lesson. The world is filled with different people, just be lucky to be their friend.! THE END! Category:Stories Category:Putridas